


A Hogwart’s Story

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming of Age, Marauders era, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26822569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Juliet Fenrin gets accepted to Hogwarts and manages her way through school.This also a video series on TikTok, done by @jazzdc0splay
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Collections: Anonymous





	A Hogwart’s Story

**Part 1**

Summer of 1971

“Juliet, there’s a letter here for you!” Her mother called cheerfully up the stairs one random afternoon in late July. 

Oh my gosh, Juliet thought, smiling a wide tooth grin and she shot up and bounced down the stairs. This could possibly be the letter she’s been waiting for all summer, nay her entire life. It was almost too much to handle. She knew that since she had just turned 11, she would be hearing from Hogwarts, but the idea that it was actually happening? Blimey….

There was a solemn sort of silence as the letter was handed to her. A quick glance confirmed that the letter was from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Her hands shook as she forced herself to open it properly rather than rip into it like she wanted to. Her parents stood by with bated breath as they waited for their daughter to read. 

“I got in…..I got in!” Juliet cheered in surprise. It wasn’t necessarily shocking, but the fact that she had confirmation in writing was beyond exciting. Her parents cheered along, ending in a messy group hug in the middle of the kitchen. 

**Part 2**

Juliet walked up to the counter excitedly, new clothes in hand. 

“I’ll have these, please,” she said politely.

“Hogwarts bound, huh?” The person behind the counter smiled knowingly. 

“Yes! I can’t wait!” Juliet exclaimed. The cashier just chuckled and finished ringing her up. 

“What else do you need, darling?” Juliet’s mother asked, examining the list. Juliet’s eye caught Olivander’s store front, and she gasped. 

“My wand!” With that, she bounded towards the iconic place, her mother laughing and chasing after her. 

Juliet held her breath as she stepped through the doorway. It smelled like old books and wood. 

“Oh, hello. I don’t believe we’ve met,” Olivander greeted with a soft smile. “Will this be your first year at Hogwarts?”

“Yes! I can’t wait to get my first wand!”

Juliet tried several wands with no luck. Then, Olivander presented a redwood wand that had a unicorn hair core. It was beautiful, and immediately Juliet sensed something different about this wand. When she picked it up, a warm feeling ran through her. This is the one, she thought as she gave it a flick. 

“Sure enough, you’ve found your wand,” Olivander confirmed, looking at Juliet over the top of his glasses. “I expect great things from you.” There was a seriousness in his voice that Juliet couldn’t ignore. His words were not just said as a nicety. He meant them very deeply. They would be words she would carry with her for many years. She pondered them as she finished her school supplies shopping. 

**Part 3**

“Ready for your school year, darling?” Juliet’s father asked as they stood at the train station platform. Juliet gulped and nodded tentatively. 

“You know I’ve been where you are,” her mother added. “It will be overwhelming at first, but you’ll make a fine witch. I have no doubt about that.”

Juliet smiled and nodded again before giving them both hugs. “I’d best get going. I love you guys,” she said before giving them one last smile, grabbing her luggage, taking a deep breath, and running through the wall to get to platform 9 ¾. She came out on the other side, greeted by a sea of fellow witches and wizards, dressed in their uniforms, bustling about and getting ready for the Hogwarts Express to depart. 

**Part 4**

Juliet boarded the train and searched for a seat. She suddenly felt how alone she was. She was without her parents, without friends, headed to a new place. As she pondered the coming unknown, she spotted a seat and plopped down. She looked at the girl next to her and smiled sheepishly. 

“Hello, I’m Lily Evans,” the girl said, extending her hand in greeting with a wide, confident smile. 

“Juliet, Juliet Finren,” Juliet replied, shaking Lily’s hand with a chuckle. 

“Are you new at Hogwarts too?” Lily pressed for conversation. 

“Yeah, I am...feels like a dream,” Juliet sighed, smiling. 

“Definitely. And we haven’t even seen Hogwarts yet!” Lily agreed enthusiastically. Juliet laughed and they got some snacks from the trolley as the train left. Suddenly, Juliet didn’t feel so alone.

**Part 5**

“Fenrin, Juliet,” Dumbledore’s voice echoed. Juliet took a deep breath and stepped forward. This was it, the moment she had been waiting for. She was about to find out which house she belonged to. After she sat down, she felt the weight of the Sorting Hat being gently placed on her head.

“Hmmm…..better make it…..HUFFLEPUFF!” The Sorting Hat announced after a few moments of consideration. 

Yes, that makes sense, Juliet thought with a smile as her peers cheered and she made her way to her fellow Hufflepuffs. Although she was a little disappointed not to be in Gryffindor with her new friend Lily, she had always had a feeling she would be placed in Hufflepuff. It just made sense. 

Juliet scanned the Gryffindor tables and saw Lily looking back at her. Lily gave an encouraging smile and thumbs up, and Juliet waved. 

**Part 6**

“Wingardium leviosa” Juliet said as confidently as she could, flicking her wand at the feather on the desk in front of her. It was her first charms class. It was her first class at Hogwarts, more accurately, and she was simultaneously ecstatic and terrified. 

With her words, the feather gracefully lifted off the desk and floated several inches in the air. Juliet’s jaw dropped in amazement and a wide smile broke across her face. It worked?! 

“Ms. Fenrin, it seems you have a knack for charms,” Professor Flitwick confirmed as he roamed the classroom, seeming quite impressed. Juliet smiled sheepishly and thanked the professor. 

It seemed her studies were already off to a good start. After charms, she felt much less nervous about everything. She was proud to have her first class over with. 

**Part 7**

Lily and Juliet ate dinner together that night after their first classes. Juliet truly felt like she had a friend, even though they didn’t get to see a lot of each other. It was bright and busy in the grand hall. A cacophony of chatter swirled around them as everyone ate. As they were catching up, Juliet noticed a Gryffindor boy staring, particularly at Lily. 

“Well, he’s cute, isn’t he?” Juliet chuckled. 

“Who?” 

“That Gryffindor boy who has been staring at you the whole meal.” 

“Oh, James? I don’t know about cute…..”

“Well, James sure does seem to fancy you,” Juliet noted.

Lily laughed and rolled her eyes, “Not gonna happen.”

“Whatever you say, Evans,” Juliet teased.

The two girls laughed and continued to eat. 

Over the semester, Lily and Juliet became quite close. The two also became friends with Severus Snape. Juliet wasn’t totally sure how to feel about him, but he seemed nice enough. A little withdrawn, but overall underestimated.


End file.
